The Wolf of Trollberg
by BrRosabal22
Summary: A young Native American teen named Takoda is thrown into a world different from his own, unknown to him a dangerous individual as accompanied him to the strange new world. Lost and confused Takoda meets a fearless young blue haired girl named Hilda. Can Takoda protect Trollberg from the dark forces that he unknowingly brought with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter_ 1_**

_Do you believe monsters?...no?, well let me be the one to tell you that they're very much real and not make believe as you thought. Monsters live among us, hiding in the shadows waiting to strike at an unsuspecting, there are also people who study and practice black magic. Now how do I know this, It's because dealing with the supernatural is part of my life. My name is Takoda Walker, am a Native American teenager, I was born into the Yakama tribe in south Yakima, Washington USA and no my tribe doesn't live in huts, we live in a actual town, in actual houses. I am the only son and child of Alona & Chayton Walker. _

_My father is a brave, strong and kind man, a bit temperamental, but a kind man none the less he works for the local sheriff's office. My mother Alona was the most beautiful woman of our tribe, and a true diamond, like my father she was also a fighter, she loved me unconditionally, she even when as far as to threaten a group of bullies with bodily harm if they laid a hand on me again. _

_Then there's my uncle Hakan, like my father uncle Hakan loves me as if I was his own, when every he goes hunting or fishing with me, he never leaves my side. Dad was the second oldest of three brothers, there're older brother Sitka was tragically killed years ago when dad was my age. My Grandfather Caua is our chief, now my grandfather can be very strict about a lot of things especially, when it comes to outsiders, but there are also times he can be very laid back. He even decided that the tribe's children should enjoy life, such as go to a regular school in the city, have fun with friends even marry outside the tribe. He claims that someone as young as me shouldn't be chained to old traditions, so he allows our tribe to interact with people in town. I even got to attend a public school. Despite being old my grandfather was really well built and he has intimidated a lot of people._

_My life was pretty normal until my 11th birthday, My uncle decided to take me and my mom hiking to Mount Aix, dad was working that day, so it was just the three of us. We spent about two hours hiking when we finally reached the top of the mountain, the view was amazing, I took a good long look a the sight so it could forever be in my memories._

_When we climbed down, I suddenly heard my dad calling me, asking for help, my curious ten year old mind got the best of me and I followed the sound of his voice. I ended up getting separated from my mom and uncle, when I realized that I was lost I began to call out for my dad, I heard something the nearby bushes, I assumed it was dad, but as soon as I was close to it, the most terrifying and bone-chilling creature I had ever seen, it was at least nine feet tall, it looked looked like a deformed human, with long messy dirty hair red glowing eyes, crooked sharp teeth and it wore dirty torn clothing. I quickly ran, but that thing was much faster than me and it caught up to me. I watched as this monster morphed into a deformed bipedal coyote before my very eyes. It launched at at and clawed my left cheek, I screamed at the top of my lungs, as the monster picked me up to devour me, all of sudden I heard a gunshot, and the monster dropped me as it screeched in pain, I ended up losing consciousness when the monster dropped me. _

_When I came to, I was in my house, my grandfather was sitting besides me, He explained that the monster that attacked me was Skinwalker, an evil shapeshifter in Native American legends. He explained to me that skinwalkers can shapeshift into a grotesque version of any animal, he said that they can also mimic voices of someone you love, which is why I heard my father's voice, it was trying to lure me in to kill me. I asked my grandfather what happen to my uncle and mother, my grandfather had a sad look on his face he told me something that turned my world upside down. My mother was killed by the skinwalker, she and my uncle fought it to save me, my uncle managed to drive his silver tip spear through the creature's heart, killing it, my uncle was in critical condition, but the hospital said that he would live._

_I was devastated, my mom was dead my uncle was seriously injured, and it was my fault, my fault for being stupid by wandering off on my own. My dad was taking worse than me, the woman he loved was gone forever. Soon the death of my mother reached the ears of the rest of the town, while the populace believed she was killed by a pack of wolves, my tribe knew exactly what killed her. I learned that day that my tribe keeps Yakima safe from not only skinwalkers, but any supernatural monster that threatens the lives of the people of Yakima._

_It's been two years after my mother's burial I just turned 13, I had a dream about being in rich green forest, surrounded by many animals, wolves, bears, pumas, eagles and every other North American animal. Standing among them was an elderly man wearing a big chief Indian hat and clean Indian robes, he was riding a beautiful white and brown pinto horse. I asked him who he was, and his answer shocked me. He was The Great Spirit, the one that all Native American tribes worshipped and I was standing in his presence. _

_I quickly bowed to show my respect, which he acknowledged. I asked him why was he visiting me in my dreams, he said that he had been watching me since I lost my mother and the guilt that I carried. He __explained to me that I shouldn't hold myself accountable for what happened to my mother and uncle, he also said that he could feel my will protect others and for that he was going to grant me abilities that he only grants those he finds worthy of carrying. He was going to give me the powers of my spirit animal, which by the way was the wolf, which was a symbol of my will to protect my loved ones._

_The Great Spirit touched my forehead and I felt a surge of power flowing through me, I don't know how to describe it, but it felt incredible. After that I woke up and immediately told my grandfather what just happened, luckily he believed, since he was a strong believer in The Great Spirit. He was surprised to hear that I was chosen by the spirit, he said that the last member of our tribe to be gifted with such a power, was his mother, my great grandmother, he told me that I would need to train my body and mind, if I was going to protect the tribe. For the next three years I went through __rigorous training, hand to hand combat, six hours of mediation and weapon skills, my grandfather was a strict teacher, and he did not take it easy on me, but I was determined to grow stronger to fight the monsters even worse than skinwalkers. _

_In those three years I have trained I have became one with my spirit animal, I felt that I was now ready to take whatever supernatural creature the world would throw at me. I am now 16 and I still live in Yakima, protecting not only my tribe, but my whole town as well. I thought I knew everything I needed to know about the supernatural world, but I will soon learned that there is much more than I already know._

* * *

**Present **

It was a quiet night in the small village of the Yakama tribe, Takoda Walker, now 16 years old was doing homework in his room. Takoda had matured over the last three years, his training with his grandfather had given him a lot of muscle, he had long straight black hair that was tied into a low ponytail which reached down his back. He was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown timberland boots, the most noticeable thing about him was the three claw-marked scar on the left side of his face, a permanent reminder of the skinwalker that attacked him five years ago. As he was studying his phone rang, he saw that it was his dad calling so he answered it.

"Hey dad" said Takoda.

_"hey Takoda just calling to let you know that I will be working late tonight, so if you need anything just go to your grandfather or uncle alright" _

"Don't worry dad, I will and besides I know how to cook my own meals" said Takoda

_"Alright then take care son" _

"You too dad bye" said Takoda as he hung up, as Takoda was finishing up his homework, he felt something in his house, using his heighten sense of hearing, he could hear someone walking downstairs, he quietly, made his way down to see who it was, he entered the living room only to find it empty, he then walked into the kitchen, only for it to be empty as well, or so he thought, he quickly ducked as an intruder lunged at him from behind. He got a good look at the intruder, it was wearing torn up clothing and its skin was pale white tiny gray hairs, glowing yellow eyes and crooked yellow needle like teeth and twisted lips. Takoda now knew what the intruder was.. a wendigo.

When he started training with his grandfather, he gave Takoda a book on the monsters that can be found in all through out America, the wendigo was by far one of the worst ones, considering that they were cannibalistic monsters. The Wendigo screeched at him lunged again Takoda face's became more wolf like as he prepared for a fight. Takoda snarled as he delivered right punch to the cannibal's face, and an uppercut to the chin, he wendigo fell down to the floor, Takoda attempted to bite on the wendigo's neck, but the cannibal lifted it's right leg and used its enhanced strength to sent Takoda against the wall.

The Wendigo swung its clawed hands at Takoda, in attempted to gut him, Takoda was quick to grab his arm and bring down his elbow on the wendigo's arm, snapping it in two, but Takoda's victory was short lived as the wendigo's arm was snapping back into place. Takoda mentally cursed, he had forgotten that wendigos have strong healing powers and can survive wounds that would normally be fatal, and another thing, seeing how he injured the cannibal pretty badly, it was now going to become more dangerous and aggressive. Then it grabbed Takoda with fast reflexes and threw him on top of the kitchen counter, breaking it.

Takoda thought fast as he grabbed the wendigo's head and jammed his claws into the cannibal's eyes, effectively blinding it, the wendigo was screeching loudly and swinging its arms wildly trying to hit its prey. Takoda grabbed the monster by the neck, and using his enhanced strength, he through the cannibal through the wall and into the living room.

Takoda remember that to kill a wendigo you either have to cut the head off, jam a silver weapon through the heart or burn it entirely. Takoda then realized that he had a silver dagger in one of the drawers in the kitchen, he quickly took it and swiftly jammed the dagger through the wendigo's heart, killing it for good.

Takoda was trying to catch his breath, as his face turned back human. He needed to go tell his grandfather about this, he grabbed his bag and put some weapons in it, such as a bird head club, bolas, two daggers and one handgun. In his hands were his two favourite tomahawks, he quickly ran to his front door, and began to head towards his grandfather, as he approached the east side of the village he could a battle going on. As Takoda approached he was horrified to see some of the houses in his village on fire and several members of his tribe dead.

Takoda was soon surrounded by more intruders, they were undead monsters with glowing blue eyes armed with weapons such as swords and shields, just as he was prepared to fight the undead monsters were all shot dead. Takoda looked and saw that it was his uncle Hakan with a couple of other tribe members. "Are you alright Takoda?" Hakan asked his nephew.

"Yeah I'm ok, thanks uncle" said Takoda

"I stooped by your house to find you, but all I found was a dead wendigo" said Hakan.

"Just a home intruder trying to get the drop on me" explained Takoda. "Anyway what is happening uncle?" asked Takoda with a worried expression.

"The village is being raided, by supernatural forces" explained Hakan.

"Well who's leading the?, they're undead warriors, someone has to be controlling them" said Takoda

"You're right someone is, and that someone is targeting our chief" Hakan told his nephew

"What!?" shouted Takoda

"Look Takoda there's no time to explain things any further, you need to go help the chief right now, as strong as he might be, he's old and outnumbered" said Hakan

"Well about you, what are you gonna do?" asked Takoda

"I'll stay behind and help fight of these monsters, I already called your father, he's on his way with a group of police officers, now go" said Hakan, as he lead the tribesman in the opposite direction. Takoda then sprinted towards his grandfather's location.

* * *

Chief Caua had just dug his tomahawk into the head of a wendigo, he had been meditating when he was attacked in his own home, he was able to swiftly disposed of the intruders. After killing the wendigo he heard slow clapping, he turned and saw someone wearing a dark purple hood, black pants had long hair sticking out of the hood, wore brown shoes and was holding a staff with the tip glowing purple. The figure stopped clapping, "Well that was impressive, I expect nothing less from the legendary chief Caua, leader of the Yakama tribe" said the figure, judging by the voice, Caua figured that the hooded figure was young man.

"I assume you're the one behind the attack on my tribe?" asked Caua

"You assumed correct" answered the figure.

"Who are you, and what is your reason for this attack?" Caua asked him.

"Well to answer your first question you may call me Azazel, and for the second, my reason for this attack, well simple, **I want revenge"** said the now named Azazel as his eyes glowed purple. Just then four more individuals sprang from the darkness, they looked human, but they had sharp teeth, which had fresh blood on them. Caua knew that this things were ghouls. Caua could feel his blood boiling, the blood that stained their teeth, was the blood of his people, these freaks of nature have been feeding on his people.

The first ghoul attacked, caua reacted by striking the ghoul with his ball club, shattering its jaw. Caua then struck the second one in the leg with his tomahawk. The third one though got the drop on him, as it bit his shoulder. Caua flip over shoulder, and stomped on the ghouls neck, killing it, the fourth swung its claws at Caua, Caua quickly grabbed it and sliced it off with his tomahawk, the ghoul screeched at losing its arm, Caua silenced it by twisting the ghoul's neck. Just as Caua was going to turn his attention to Azazel, he felt an incredible pain in his leg. He looked and saw that the ghoul he struck in the leg with tomahawk, now did the same to him.

The last ghoul laughed believing it won, went to bite into Caua's neck, but Caua pulled out a dagger from his coat and jammed under the ghoul chin. After killing the last ghoul, Caua was blasted by a beam of purple light, he looked up and saw that it was Azazel, he had blasted him with his staff. Before he could stand up, Azazel put his foot on Caua's throat.

"My my how the mighty have fallen, the protector of the Yakama tribe underneath my foot, do you know how long I waited to see you like this, utterly helpless" sneered Azazel, as he applied more pressure.

"I'm am going to take great pleasure in not only killing you, but your entire tribe, by using the reanimated corpses of your dead tribesmen." said Azazel with a sadistic glee. Just as he was about to crush Caua's neck, he was struck so hard that he was sent flying through the wall of the living room. Caua looked and saw that it was his grandson, he had on his feral wolf face,

**"Leave my grandfather alone" **said Takoda as his voice sounded like a beast.

"Your grandfather huh?, very well then you can die with him" said Azazel, as a long curved blade formed on his staff, which now resembled a scythe. Azazel charged at Takoda and swung his deadly blade, Takoda managed to dodge the lethal strike, and sweep at Azazel leg, but the dark mage jumped to avoid the sweep and while in the air he landed a kick to Takoda's face, which was strong to knock him on his back. Azazel, brought his scythe down to impale his opponent, but Takoda was quick to roll out of the way. The blade made a large crack into the ground, and became stuck, Takoda wasted no time and dashed at his opponent with his enhanced speed to deliver a right hook to Azazel's body and a side kick to his head, sending him to the ground quickly.

Azazel quickly sweep Takoda's leg, causing him to lose his balance. Azazel stretched out his hand and his scythe came to him, he swung his blade at Takoda once again, Takoda jumped back to avoid the strike, but he reacted a little too late, as the blade cut him across the chest. Takoda screamed as he felt the deadly blade, cut him, he could feel the warm blood starting to seep out of his wound. Azazel laughed, "I'll bury you and the entire fucking tribe, Wolf boy" said Azazel sneering. He then struck Takoda in the face with the handle of his weapon, and kicked him in the chest, throwing him into the dining room. Takoda then took out his two tomahawks, and began to engaged Azazel in blade combat. The blades of his tomahawks clashing with Azazel's scythe, both fighters showed true skill. Takoda gained the upper hand when got close to Azazel, he figured that since his scythe was good for fighting from a distance and not close combat like his tomahawks, he would have the advantage, and his was right, because Azazel now couldn't hit him with deadly blade.

Takoda elbowed Azazel in the face, knocking out a couple of his teeth in the process, he then took the opportunity to jam both his weapons into Azazel's shoulders. "AHHHHH, YOU BASTARD" screamed Azazel, who quickly head butted Takoda knocking him to the ground, he took out the tomahawks from his shoulders, he then threw them to the ground and Takoda quickly picked them up and jumped away from Azazel.

Soon the sound of police sirens were heard, Takoda's father was coming with backup, and Azazel could feel his undead warriors dropping like flies. "You won this round Wolf boy, but next time you won't be so lucky" said Azazel as he opened a portal with his staff to escape, but Takoda wasn't having any it, this bastard came to his village, killed members of his tribe and tried to kill his grandfather this guy had to pay.

**"You're not going anywhere" **said Takoda as he jumped in after Azazel. "No Takoda wait!" shouted Caua, but it was already two late, Takoda had already jumped int the portal. Inside was like going through the stars in space, Takoda and Azazel continued to exchange blows, landing punches to the faces, kicks to the ribs, headbutts to the noses, Takoda then bit into Azazel's shoulder wounds with his sharp, "ahhh you fucking animal let go!" he screamed as he kneed Takoda in the stomach, forcing him to let go. Takoda then swiped his claws at Azazel, but instead struck his staff.

The staff then started to spark uncontrollably, "you idiotic canine, you destabilized my staff, the magic is going out of control!" shouted Azazel as the staff erupted into a blinding purple light.

* * *

When Takoda came to he found himself in a forest, it was nighttime, he quickly got up and began to call out for help, "dad, uncle Hakan, Grandpa!" but there was no respond, he then climbed one of the nearby trees, to see if he can spot his village. He then saw a large town a couple of miles away, what really caught his attention was the large wall around it, regardless he knew it was best to head there instead of spending the night in the woods, he checked his backpack to see he had anything to heal the wound in his chest, it was killing him, to his relieve he had some rubbing alcohol and some bandage wraps, he quickly patched himself up and headed towards the city. About 15 minutes later he made it to the entrance, there was a sign that said welcome _**welcome to trollberg. **"Hmm what strange name for a city"_ thought Takoda as he entered.

**Hello fellow readers, once again I started a new story, just recently I started watching Hilda on Netflix, which by the way is an amazing show. I was also inspired by a story named Richard & Hilda by Asylum117, go check out his stories there awesome and please leave me some reviews telling me what you think of this story. **

**PS if some of you are wondering what Takoda looks like when his face changes, just think of teen wolf or the blutbads in the tv show Grimm when there faces change**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morning had arrived in the city of Trolberg and it was rather chilly, some people were already up and about with their daily activities, kids and teens were in school, now you're probably wondering where Takoda is right now, last night when Takoda entered Trollberg, it was already late, the citizens were already in their beds, so Takoda had no choice but to sleep at a local playground in a tube. Takoda woke up as soon as he felt the rays of the sun hit his face. He yawned and stretched, considering the the tube wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. Takoda looked at his phone to checked the time, only to realize that it was out of battery. Takoda inwardly cursed, he had to guess that it was around 10:00 am.

Takoda had more important matters at hand, right now the only thing he knew was the name of the town he was in Trolberg and if you ask him it was a pretty weird name. Picking up his backpack he decided to explore the city. As he was walking he was receiving strange looks from the citizens, his guess was that people were looking at the scar on his face, not wanting to be the center of attention he pulled out his dark green zip up hoodie and pulled the hood over his head, it was a little chilly anyway. Soon Takoda felt his stomach rumble loudly, man was he hungry. He needed to get some breakfast now considering he didn't have anything to prior to last night.

It Takoda half an hour to find a place to eat he was about to enter the diner, he realized that he didn't have any money, well the type of money the people from around here use, from there accents he could tell that he wasn't in the united states anymore, so he doubts that he can buy anything, "damn it" cursed Takoda, as his stomach growled louder, he really needed to get something to eat, as he was walking he saw two men entering a bar filled with cheering people. His curiosity piqued, Takoda followed the men into bar.

Takoda was bombarded by loud noises of people cheering, Takoda noticed that they were all gathered around something, he pushed his way through to see what had these people so excited, he saw that the men in the bar were karate chopping blocks of ice and he noticed they were gambling. Every person who tried their luck at breaking three blocks of ice only managed to break one. Takoda then realized that he could make some fast money this way, normally he doesn't like using his enhanced strength for personal gain, but considering his situation, he say it was justified.

"Alright who would like to try their luck next? break all three ice blocks and win 22,000 corona" said the bartender in an accent Takoda couldn't tell if it was British or Scandinavian. Takoda raised his hand, "I'd like to give it a shot sir" said Takoda. Soon all eyes were on him, most people were surprised to see a long haired teenage boy in a bar, most people couldn't help but noticed the three clawed scar on his face. The bartender on the other hand just waved him off, "kid go home, this isn't a game kids like you" said the bartender.

Takoda frowned at being called a kid, "first of all am 16 pal and second am stronger then I look, in fact I bet you I could break six blocks of ice ."challenged Takoda. This caused all the people in the bar to laugh at him.

"Oh so you think you're stronger than this all this gentlemen here?" The bartender asked snidely, Takoda was really starting to hate this guy's attitude, he was now more determined to wipe that smirk off his face. "Alright then kid step up if you think you're man enough". Takoda stepped up as the six blocks of ice were being prepared for him, Takoda could hear people snickering, believing that he wouldn't be able to break all six when they themselves couldn't even break three. Takoda just ignored them and concentrated, he added a bit of his supernatural strength to his right arm, he then swiftly struck and to everyone's surprise, all six blocks of ice shattered. The whole bar went silent, some teenager just broke six blocks of thick ice.

Takoda with a smug look on his face took the wad of cash out of the bartender's hand who's jaw was still hanging, "Thank you sir pleasure doing business with you" said Takoda as he walked out of the bar. Now that he had money he went to go get something to eat.

* * *

**three hours later**

After eating a big breakfast at a local diner, Takoda decided to found out more about the city he was currently in, he asked around if this city had a library, which thankfully it did, after finding a library, he went to find who was in charge, he found a young woman on top of a latter organizing books she had black hair with purple tips, she was wearing a grey shirt with white sleeves, grey leggings, dark brown skirt with a brown cloak around her shoulders. "Excuse ma'am do think you could help me out?".

The Librarian looked down at Takoda "How can I help you young man?" she asked. "I was wondering if you had a book on-" before Takoda could finish she tossed him a geography book, "If you need anything else just let me know ok" said the librarian as she rolled off with her latter. Takoda was taken by surprise, how did she know what book he needed without him saying which one it was, deciding that trying to figure it out was pointless, he found an empty table and began to read, thankfully the book was in he began reading, he was shocked to see that the United States or any other country he knew that didn't exist, he searched different books, atlases, maps, but there was nothing, no America, Russia, France, Germany, Japan or anything. Takoda was really starting to panic, where the hell was he, did that portal he fell into somehow take him to another world?

Takoda sighed, deciding that wherever he was, he needed to get familiar with Trollberg, and somehow find a way back home, which was easier said than done. After checking out the geography book he exited the library, Takoda decided to find a clothing store to buy a warm clothes since it was chilly, after asking for some directions to the nearest clothing store. He bought a simple dark green zip up hoodie and a pair of black wool gloves and a black knit cap. As he was walking out of the store he accidentally bumped into someone causing them to drop the things they were carrying. Takoda saw that the person was an adult woman with brown hair, black eyes, she was wearing a yellow jacket and a maroon turtle neck sweater underneath, dark red pants and white shoes. Takoda saw that the woman had dropped her groceries when he had bumped into her.

"Oh am very sorry ma'am I didn't mean to bump into you like that" apologized Takoda as he helped the woman up. "Oh don't worry about it young man, no harm done" she said. Takoda picked up here groceries.

"here are your groceries, again sorry for bumping into you like that, I should have watched where I was going" said Takoda apologizing again. "Again no worries, besides none of my groceries broke, so no harm done." said the woman.

"What's your name by the way?" asked the woman. "Oh am Takoda Walker, nice to meet ma'am" said Takoda introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you as well Takoda, I'm Johanna Ramsey" said the now named Johanna. "Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around before."

"Well it's a big town, there's still plenty of people I haven't met yet, you for example" lied Takoda, he didn't know any other towns outside of Trolberg so he was just playing it safe in case Johanna asked him which other town he was from. He was going to re-read the book that he checked out of the libary to see what other towns were there outside of Trolberg to come up with a convincing back story later.

"Well you're right about that, anyway it was nice meeting you Takoda take care" said Johanna as she began to walk away. "See ya" said Takoda walking off.

* * *

Johanna had gotten home and put away all of her groceries. Hilda was off doing her sparrow scouts duties with her two friends David and Frida, she sat down at her desk with some tea and began working on her job which was graphic designing. While she was working she couldn't help but think about that boy she bumped into earlier Takoda, he seemed like a nice young man, one thing that really caught her attention was the scar that was on his left cheek, it looked like as if he was attacked by a savage animal. Johanna was snapped out of her thoughts when her daughter Hilda walked into the room.

"Hey Mum am back" she said. Johanna smiled at her daughter, "Hey Hilda how did it go did you earn any new badges today?" Johanna asked her daughter.

"Yeah me, Frida and David earned our artist activity badges, see" said Hilda showing her mom her new badge.

"That's great Hilda, soon you'll earn as many badges as I did" said Johanna.

"What about you mum, what did you do today?"

"Oh nothing to interesting, went to town brought groceries and met someone new today" said Johanna taking a sip of her tea

Hilda then gasped at what her mom just said "Mum do you have a boyfriend now?" asked Hilda. Johanna spat out her tea at her daughter's declaration.

"What!? no Hilda of course not!, what I meant was that I had a small talk with a young man, he accidentally bumped into me and helped pick up my groceries" explained Johanna blushing.

"Sorry Mum I didn't mean to jump to that" apologized Hilda.

"It's quite all right Hilda" said Johanna

"So what was this boy's name?" asked Hilda.

"Takoda Walker if I remember correctly, really nice young man" said Johanna

"Is he new to Trolberg?" asked Hilda

"No he said he's been living in Trolberg for a while" said Johanna

"Well what did he look like" asked Hilda, well he's young I got to say about 15 or 16, he has long black hair tied in a low ponytail, but the most noticeable thing about him was a scar on the left side of his face, it looked as if a wild animal attacked him.

"Maybe he like to explore the wilderness like I do sometimes, I might like to meet him if that's the case" said Hilda.

"Well it's a small town so I am sure you might run into him eventually, now Hilda if you don't mind I need to get back to work." said Johanna

"Alright mum I'll just be in my room" said Hilda.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the Yakama tribe**_

The Yakama tribe was able to survive the attack from the supernatural forces, with help from the sheriff's department, Chayton Walker was able to convince the rest of the department to keep what they saw tonight a secret from the public. Although the tribe managed to drive off the monsters that had attacked them, they suffered losses. Many lost their friends and family members cause of the attack.

Chief Caua was furious, losing members of his tribe was like losing his children, Chayton on the other hand was down right pissed when he learned that his son was missing. "What the hell do you mean that Takoda is missing dad, what happened!?" Chayton asked angrily.

"Some young sorcerer punk who calls himself Azazel orchestrated the attack on our village, he came after me himself and Takoda came to help me. Takoda fought him, then the punk tried to escape through a portal and Takoda jumped in after him." explained Caua.

"Goddammit" cursed Chayton, he hated fact that Takoda had to put his life on the line, he had lost his wife five years ago and ever since then he was extremely protective of his son. Of course, thanks to his father's training Takoda was more than capable of taking care of himself, also with the gift the great spirit gave him was also a bonus, but that doesn't mean Takoda is invincible and as his father Chayton couldn't help but worry.

Caua noticed the distressed look on his son's face, he decided to try and left his spirits. "Look Chayton I understand your fear, I really do, Takoda is my grandson and am also worried where he might have ended up, but if it makes you feel any better, your boy fought like a true warrior, just like his great grandmother and where ever he is, the great spirit will watch over him." said Caua. Despite his father's words Chayton was still worried for Takoda, not knowing where he ended up was eating him, he just prayed that Takoda was safe where ever he was.

* * *

The sun in Trolberg was starting to set, Takoda had explored as much as he could of Trolberg, now he was searching for a place to stay. He found a nearby hotel. He was able to rent a room, but only for tonight, he was going to have to find a way to make money fast, maybe tomorrow he could find a job in town, that is if anyone was hiring. After paying for his room Takoda then went to take a shower, considering that he hadn't had one all day.

**Meanwhile**

A large fishing boat carrying at least a four men, the captain and three fishermen were doing a late night fishing, hoping they could get a big catch to sell at the trolberg market, so far they weren't having any luck. They were only able to catch a few fishes, like around three or four and their net wasn't catching a school of fish and a heavy fog was disrupting their view making them lost out in large lake.

"Hey Captain don't you think it's high time we head back to Trolberg" said one of the crew members. "We'll head back once we caught a least 60 fish in that net" said the captain.

"But we've been out here all day and we've only caught small fish that wouldn't be able to satisfy a small family, I suggest we cut our losses and head back before this accursed fog swallows us completely" said another crew member as the others agreed with him. The Captain however thought differently.

"We will stay here all night if we have to, I will not go back to town with these pathetic excuse for catches" said the captain refering to the small fishes that the crew caught. The crew realizing that the captain was not about to change his mind, just went back to work, hoping that they could catch some big prizes, so they could go home.

One fisherman was cursing under his breath, he's been out all day and were barley able to catch anything good, he hated this job, but he needed work and being a fishermen was all he could find. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a soft singing voice it was quiet but he heard it, he looked overboard to see if he could see anyone in the water probably on a small boat, but he saw no one.

"Probably just my imagination" he said to himself, then he heard the singing again only this time it was a closer. He looked overboard and saw a beautiful young blonde woman with flawless skin, swimming in the water. The Fisherman was captivated by this woman's beauty, she held cupped his face with both of her hands and began to sing to him in her captivating voice.

One of the other fishermen walk by and saw his friend with the women in the water and he immediately panicked. "BALDWIN GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" screamed the fishermen. Baldwin snapped out of his, for the last thing he saw was the woman's pretty face transform into a hideous scaled face creature with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Baldwin screamed as he was pulled down to his watery grave. Soon the third fisherman on the boat heard the screams and rushed over to see what happened.

"What's going on Jason, why did Baldwin scream!?" he asked scared. "Caleb we have to get out of here right now!" said Jason, has he went to the captain, if the captain still didn't want to go back to Trolberg, then he would toss his fatass into water, he barged right into the captain's quarters "CAPTAIN I DON'T CARE IF WE DON'T MAKE OUR QUOTA, WE ARE HEADING BACK RIGHT...now" said Jason as he stopped yelling and was horrified to see a similar scaled humanoid female creature feasting on the now dead captain. The creature then turned it's around and saw Jason looking at her, it licked it's bloody lips and spoke, _"**fresh meat"**_.

Letting a hissing screech, the fishlike creature lunged towards Jason, attempting to make him her next meal. Jason quickly shut the door and jammed it with a metal pole, the creature then began to pound on the door trying to escape. Jason quickly ran back down to warn his friend Caleb. "Jason what the hell is going on what was that?" shouted one of the man.

"Before Jason could explain what was going on, he was knocked to the ground, he looked and saw that it was the creature that had killed the captain. Caleb screamed in terror at the sight of the creature. The creature lunged at Jason ready to sink it's teeth into him, but Jason quickly pulled out his large hunting knife and stabbed the creature in it's abdomen it screeched in pain as it fell to the floor holding it's wound, Caleb then grabbed the speargun and was ready to shoot the creature when suddenly he was impaled from the back. Jason saw blood gushing out of Caleb's mouth as he fell to the ground and saw a second identical creature. "CALEB" screamed Jason as he saw his friend fall dead onto the floor as monster began to feed on him.

Jason had to think fast or he was next on these monstrosities menu, he then saw a bottle of whisky that belonged to Baldwin, he quickly grabbed it and and pulled out a rag and a lighter from his coat, he then made a molotov cocktail, before he could throw it. He was tackled to the ground by the second creature. The creature than sank her teeth into Jason's right shoulder, Jason screamed in agony as he felt the razor sharp teeth sink into his flesh, he had dropped the molotov, luckily it didn't break.

Jason quickly jab his thumb into the creature's eye, it quickly let go and screeched, not wanting to lose her eye. Jason picked up the molotov and screamed at the creature eating Caleb, "HEY" the creature stopped eating and looked at Jason, "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" he then threw the bottle at her, unfortunately it didn't hit her directly since Jason had thrown it with his bitten arm, but the flames were enough to scare the two freaks away, both of them had jumped into the water and swam away. The flames had spread fast and were engulfing the boat, Jason dropped to the ground exhausted from the fight, while he was disappointed that he couldn't kill the monsters that had killed his friends, dying on a burning boat was better then becoming food to the sirens.

* * *

**Morning **

Takoda had woken up to the motel alarm clock ringing, shutting off the clock, Takoda saw that it was 9:15, he quickly took a shower, and put on his clothes, along with his green hoodie, gloves and knit cap. As he step out of his hotel room he noticed that today was more chilly then yesterday. Takoda walked into Trolberg's market place trying to find someone who would hire him. Unfortunately not many places were hiring, "damn it" cursed Takoda, sure he could get a job a grocery store or a shop in Trolberg, but the market place was the only place were someone could get money faster, he was soon broken out of his thoughts, by a familiar voice.

"Takoda fancy seeing you here" Takoda turned around and saw the same woman he had bumped into yesterday accompanying her was a young girl oh looked to be about 11 or 12 she had teal blue colored hair, her outfit consisted of a black beret, a yellow scarf, a red sweater with yellow cuffs, a blue skirt with black leggings with red rain boots.

"Oh hi miss Johanna, good to see you again" said Takoda smiling. "Good to see you too as well Takoda" said Johanna. Takoda then looked at the girl, and who his this little kid here?" Takoda asked.

"Oh this is my daughter Hilda" said Johanna introducing Hilda to Takoda, Hilda walked up to Takoda raising her hand up to him. "Hi there nice to meet you Takoda" said Hilda with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you too Hilda" said Takoda returning the greeting. "So what brings you to the marketplace Takoda, are you shopping?" asked Johanna. "Not exactly, I was hoping to find a job, but not many places are hiring" said Takoda.

"I know one place that is hiring" Hilda spoke up. Both Johanna and Takoda looked at Hilda. "Really? Well where where is it?" asked Takoda with hope. "Come on I'll show you" said Hilda leading the way as both Johanna and Takoda followed her. Hilda had lead them to a stand with a large man selling fresh fish,

"Really Hilda? a fisherman, am sure Takoda wouldn't want to be around fish all day." said Johanna, but Takoda wasn't bothered by it. "Oh no don't worry miss Ramsey, I don't mind at all in fact I always wanted to know what it was like working on a fishing boat" said Takoda as he approached the fisherman.

"Excuse me sir, but I heard that you were looking for someone to hire for a fishing job." said Takoda. The man looked at Takoda with a hopeful look, "well you heard right boy, why are you interested?" he asked.

"Yes sir I am" answered Takoda. "Why exactly would you like to work as a fisherman?" asked the fisherman. Takoda knew that this man was testing him, luckily he knew how to answer "What's not to like? fresh sea air working outside catching fish, that's how a real man makes a living" said Takoda." The man laughed, "Ha I like you boy, what's your name?" he asked.

"Takoda Walker sir" said Takoda. "Well then Takoda welcome aboard am Pete Thomsen, and you'll love working on my boat, if you work hard I'll be sure to pay you handsomely for your troubles" Takoda smiled at being successful at getting the job. "When do I start Mr Thomsen, well I was planning on heading for the lake around 1:00 pm, well that be alright with you?" asked Pete.

"Of course sir that would be great." said Takoda. "Great then I'll see in four hours then Takoda, don't be late" said Pete, and with that Takoda walked away. Hilda and her mom approached him. "Well how did go did you get the job?" Hilda asked.

"You bet I did, I start today at 1:00 pm" said Takoda. Hilda smiled, "Alright" said Hilda high-fiving Takoda. "Uh listen Takoda I know I only met you yesterday, but by any chance would you kile to have breakfast with me and Hilda at the diner ?" asked Johanna. Takoda was suprised that this woman who he had meet yesterday would invite to eat breakfast with her and her daughter.

"Well jeez Miss Ramsey I don't know am a little low on cash, I don't think can pay for it" said Takoda. "Nonsense I'll be more than happy to pay for you." said Johanna. Takoda was about to declined, but his stomach had growled, both mother and daughter giggled at that, "Looks like your belly had already answered for you" said Hilda. Takoda just chuckled and agreed to Johanna's offer, soon the three of them headed to diner.

**And done, so sorry this chapter took so long, writers block is a huge pain in the ass, but hopefully you guys enjoyed this, leave a review on what your thoughts are on this chapter. **


End file.
